Mitchie leaves Shane Shane follows
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Mitchie have always love Shane, but until the day he broke her heart by dumping her in an airport for Miley Cyrus. Her heart broke but what happen if she see him again with Miley at Camp Rock, how will she feel? Amazing story with a secret! Find out!
1. How it all started

Mitchie Loves Shane...does he feel the same way?

Mitchie's POV

Hi my name is Michelle Torres...or so the people call me Mitchie Torres. I'm only 17...live a pretty hectic life after dating Shane. Or should I say dated Shane. Gosh I miss him but I can't believe he's...he dumped me for her. It's too...terrible to remember so I'll give you a pretty...awful detail of how it went.

Flashback...(why bother to remember...)

Mitchie's POV Still

_I feel my leg vibrate. I love the feeling because I know that's Shane messaging me. Gosh he's so gorgeous and beautiful. He's truly my prince charming...OH! better read my text._

_ ' Mitchie meet me by the airport gates. Got sumthing...sumthing to tell u._

_-Shane_

_I smiled at that. But frowned afterwards because he's leaving for a 5 month tour with his friends...he's in a band...Connect 3. Just hurts me to let him go like this. Hope he remembers me._

_2 hours later_

T_o be honest I had a really good job so I live alone in my cozy apartment and drove my ford to the airport. I went inside and found out that Shane's flight is going into gate 207. I ran there with a big smile on my face and happy tears falling...weirdly. I ran there and I saw Shane...well I can tell it's him. He wears tight leather pants. _

_'Shane!" I shouted happily at him. I saw Shane take a huge sigh and turned around. He had a sad face on him but turned into a sad smirk when he said my name. "Hey...Mitchie." He's eyes rolled downward to seeing the floor. I looked at him with concerned eyes. "Shane what's the matter?" "Mitchie...I have to tell you." "What is it?" "The thing is Mitchie is that I'm leaving for a 5 month tour-" "I know and we'll-" "I have to stop you right there on we'll because..." Shane stopped for awhile and just stood there but staring right past me as if he was looking at someone else. I called him to see if he was still focused at me but no...reply._

_ Then I turn...biggest mistake. I saw a girl with long...long brown wavy hair...bit messed up. She was wearing a black tank top almost revealing her cleavage. And short black mini tight leather skirt almost revealing her bottom and a LONG cardigan to top it with heavy jewerly. She was smiling...no GRINNING at...at...SHANE. I saw leap into Shane's arm and give him a FULL kiss on the lips which...i'm sad to say...he gladly gave and he..SMILED into the kiss. What we use to do...I c-couldn't believe it. _

_ - hold flashback -_

_You think that's the worst take a look or picture this...Miley right?_

_-continue flashback -_

_ Then I saw Miley pull back while Shane smiled at her and then she got the seductive look on her face and went to Shane's ear and whispered. "I'll be waiting in the bathroom" in a slow husky voice and Shane...groaned but not the upset kind...the one that turns you on. Miley left and Shane was about too until I stop him. _

_ "So this is what the text is about...breaking up with me...FOR Miley!" Shane looked at me for a second or so hoping he would say something meaningful. An apology. A 'i love you' or the 'press made me'. ANYTHING!_

_"Yep!" Shane said in a fast, not-caring way and...left. _

_Flight 207 have left...and so have my heart._

_- _**End of Flashback -**

So there you have it. Shane breaking up with me and now it's only been a month since that happen. You know I thought this...I would have him to hold...we'll kiss and you won't need fireworks...and be forever together. Gone. Gone...Gone.

But the best way to forget him and is being thankful for your friends. That's right I'm heading back to Camp Rock because I'm tired of all the drama that just went by between me and Shane is now behind me...but after thinking that flashback for you guys. I HOPE i NEVER HAVE TO HEAR HIS NAME EVER! EVER! EVER! AGAIN!

**A week later:**

My mom was coming to Camp Rock to resume the cooking while I told he that I would meet her there. So I went into my ford and drove off to Camp Rock but on my way I was going to pick up Caitlyn. I love how I live my life like on my own...without Shane. Nope. No more thinking on that worthless wreck. Time to work on the important things like getting reacquainted with my friends.

"Caitlyn!" "Mitchie!" "How are you and Shane?" I didn't tell her yet. It hurt to much but I guess I better come clean.

"Caitlyn I got to talk to you..." "Sure Mitch! What's up...and answer my question." "I am..." Caitlyn gave me that concern face when a friend found out that her friend have an important but hurting her secret. Which I'm telling...

Next Chapter...

Please Review I just started thinking today because of an inspiration on one of the JONAS episode. Please be kind and take a look at my profile so you'll know more about me. Do you guys think I should write another chapter?


	2. you follow me everywhere

Shane loves Miley...does she back?

Mitchie's POV

"Um...Caitlyn about me and Shane." "Oh Mitchie...did you guys?" She couldn't finish her sentence. So I did. "Yeah we err...broke up." "I don't get it though...you guys were perfect for each other." I started the car and started to drive off. "Yeah but he dumped me for um...someone." "Whoa! He dumped you...that..that.." "Jerk." "Yeah perfect...Shane the JERK. But when? How? Why?" I held back soft tears. I didn't want to tell her but I had to...I mean...she has a right to know. She's my best friend and a really nice person who understand people's problems. Might as well get this over with.

"WHAT HE BROKE UP WITH YOU FOR...MILEY CYRUS! THE PERSON WHO'S PARENTS ARE GETTING A DIVORCE BECAUSE HER MOM CHEATED ON BILLY RAY!" "I know about time that billy does the right thing." "Not that Miley!" "Oh yeah the way they ki-s-s." I didn't spelt it out...i was still holding back tears. "Well let's forget about him for once and for all." Caitlyn held her hand and I connected mine with hers. I nodded with her.

2 hours later:

"Caitlyn we're here wake up!" I saw Caitlyn stutter and woke up, I couldn't do anything but laugh. "Where are we?" "McDonalds." "It takes TWO HOURS to get to Mcdonalds." Caityln and I laughed as we got out of the car. I went to trunk to retrieve the bags. "Do you think the guys are here too from last year?" Caitlyn said to me. "MITCHIE!" I heard Peggy calling for me. "Does that answer your question?" I told to Caitlyn who laughed.

Then I turn to face Peggy who came straight at me with her arms wide open and her face frowning. She went to me and hugged me and said, "Oh my gosh I heard what happened a month ago." My eyes widened, hoping she wasn't talking about me and Shane. "About what?" I asked. "You and..you know what come here I'll show you." She dragged me to the cabin we'll be bunking. There was a laptop that appeals my eyes that says HoT - LAtEsT GoSsIp 24/7!

"Peggy is there some-" "Shh...Here." Peggy directed me to sit in front of her laptop to see the latest news that was aired apparently 2 weeks ago and one 6 hours ago for a replay. I watched carefully.

"Hi Marissa Walkh here with shocking ego-extract info. Shane Grey, the teen-almost man heartthrob have not only stolen a heart but crushed one about a month ago today. Shane Grey and now former ex-girlfriend Mitchie Torres have the most biggest break-up at the airport, this world has ever scene. Check it out!

'There it was me..gosh i put on a couple of pounds...and Shane...was it necessary to slow down the part of miley coming in...and the...gulp...kiss. My heart is breaking, my eyes are tearing, my fists are clenching, my...system is shutting down. I pressed pause and closed the laptop.

"Mitchie?" Peggy asked me in the 'are you okay' way. My voice breaking, "I'm fine...I...got to go.

I ran out tearing out so much. It's impossible...just like what Shontelle's song. I'm in love with him still. WHY? HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE HOOK UP WITH MILEY CYRUS! I ran out only to see some guys staring at me giving a sorry look on their faces. What are they to be sorry for, it's Shane. No. Yes. No it's Miley. But Shane...ERR! This is not good at all! I can't believe it!

I ran out then my stomach started to twirl and twirl and hurt in a way and then-

**BUMB!**

"Hey watch where you're going." That nasally voice it couldn't be...could it? I look up to see the two people I dread the most. Miley Cyrus...who said it. And Shane Grey...my ex. "Mitchie? Are you okay?" Shane asked in that dreamy voice. 'Earth to MITCHIE YOU HATE HIM!' "UM..yeah i'm okay...i guess." "Well here," Shane stuck his hand and I reached for it while he pulled me up. The sad thing is that he pulled me up to fast and strong so my body hit Shane's rock abs body and while my hand rest on his shoulder and his hand still stuck to mine. We both gazed off into each other eyes.

I can tell Shane was giving me the look saying 'i don't ever want to let you go.' And he didn't have to because Miley just pushed me away and jumped into Shane's arms putting her hands on his face and giving him a HUGE kiss. Then his eyes looked like this. 'What about that other girl...what was her name again." I was hurt, had him for a second, but Miley stole him again. "So uh...Mitchie you ok?"

"Oh yeah..." "We'll we got to go right munchkins?" Miley said to Shane. "Yeah." "You see Mitchie, me and Shane will be bunking with each other in the same cabin and having the _best nights _of our lives." She said giving me daggers. I just bit my lip and told to the both of them. "Well...have fun." With that Shane gave me a sad look and Miley smirked and walked off arm by arm but I saw Miley turned her face to me as she walked with Shane, who didn't notice anything, and mouthed, "Dumb bimbo." I left my mouth wide open.

All I know this is not going to be the best summer and it's going to be tough to get through.

Everyone had dinner and of course Shane and Miley weren't there, I walked away because I wasn't very hungry. As I walked I saw someone moaning. It was Miley and Shane. They were kissing each other. Of course. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and I ran away.

2 hours later.

It was 11 o'clock and I still couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. I was extremely tired but the coolness of the air freshen me up. Then I heard another person moaning. "Oh my gosh doesn't Shane and Miley have anything else to do better." I walked past the somewhat lit cabin and then walked back. I saw Miley and some other person, kissing, taking off clothes. But then she stopped she reached to her pants and got her cellphone, she got a text. "Sorry babe it's my other babe...but i want to finish this later tonight k? babe?" The guy nodded and Miley put on her clothes once again.

When she got and saw me. She looked shocked and then put on a slick smirking look and till then I knew what was going to happen. And what happened was...

NEXT CHAPTER! YOU'LL FIND OUT!

keep in mind in next chapter 1/4 of the story is written in Mitchie's POV, and 3/4 or the rest in Caitlyn's POV. Caitlyn side is going to get interesting, because we're going to find out what happened to mitchie in her pov. Stay tuned.


	3. Shane plus Miley equals Mitchie's ?

Miley is caught or is Mitchie?

Mitchie's POV:

Oh my gosh, Miley caught me...or better yet I caught her. I spoke to her as she gave me a sly look. "What are you smiling about, you're the one who CHEATED on Shane and you dating him." "Oh poor Mitchie, you can be so, so, so, dumb!" "ME! ME?" I said the first one being shocked while the other being a question. "Yeah you, cause you're going to keep your mouth shut, and if you don't-" "If I don't then what?" She leaned her forehead to me and grinned in a way, "If you don't, I will spread a TOTALLY false but what seems too good to be true, but also low and mean, rumor to everyone including brown and Shane, which can make you BANNED!...from Camp Rock, PERMANTELY!" My eyes widened then they squinted. "Don't think I have the power, I'm Miley Cyrus for crying out loud!"

She was right, she WAS RIGHT! She's freaking Miley Cyrus. I backed away and then I nodded. As I turn, it only took 2 steps till Miley said, "Your new secret." I bowed my head, 'my new secret', just like the old one that made the first time worst, and this one...could make the second one...my last one.

Caitlyn's POV:

I was reading Perez Hilton on my laptop and I saw a new article. It says, "SHANE 'N' MILEY - Still going strong!" I was disgusted, it was a picture of Shane, looking fine, and Miley. A dress that partly revealed her boobs. I WAS, like i said before, disgusted. Then all of a sudden the door banged wide open and a crying Mitchie was there.

I went over to her and she was crying still. I held her and asked her what was wrong. All the sobs the shivered out was, 'shane' 'miley' 'some guy' 'bed'. When she calmed down she told me everything that she saw with Miley.

I couldn't believe it, well she was Miley, but still. After awhile, Mitchie calmed down and decided to go to sleep. When she did, I turned around to face the window and there was...

MILEY! She had a angry look at her face, then she had a sly look on her face and moved right out of the frame. I ran out to chase her and panted, "M-M-MILEY! W-wh-at ar-re yo-you doi-oing

her-re?" "Oh just taking a walk, in gossip land. Mitchie spilled, after 5 minutes, and now that she told you, she's finished. BYE!" Miley ran off to fast for me to catch up to her. I decided to stay but I cried, Mitchie was about to receive her WORST news...yet.

LATER THAT MORNING!

Mitchie was waking up. It was time. "How are you feeling." "Little better." 'You sure, because i HAVE to tell you something." "Ok...spill" "Last night when you told me about Miley and after you fell asleep, Miley was at our cabin listening to us talk and she ran off. I caught up to her but she still ran off and saying it..it was you last time being here."

I could see the anger in Mitchie and frightens me. Then she started looking like my emotion. I couldn't believe how fast I said that. "I can't believe this, Miley is going to wreck my camp rock life." "It's not over we can still stop her."

"HOW? I'm Shane's ex, she's MILEY FREAKING Cyrus!" "Well you never know!" "You know what, it could be best." I couldn't believe she said that. "How? This is the camp that awoken you, got you Shane, and so, so, so much more!" "But Shane is going to be here, Miley as well, next thing you know, it's Miley Gray." That name sounded so sad. "Look...when I have an idea, it'll be the best." "Sorry Caitlyn, but I think it's game over." I was angry, but I understood.

Mitchie and I went to the Mess Hall for breakfast. I had eggs and bacon while Mitchie barely bit into her toast. Then she told me she had to go all of a sudden, she ran out so fast out the doors. I didn't know why until she saw Shane and Miley giving breakfast kisses and feeding each others and whispering to each other. That could been the reason. It was so wrong, so I looked away. Then Baron and Lola joined me. They both saw Shane and Miley and had sad looks on their faces. "What was Shane thinking?" Lola said. "Yeah...Miley? Really?" Baron agreed. I shook my head and looked at my eggs and took more bites.

The sad part is that me and Mitchie were in the same class...as Shane...and Miley.

We both went there and we saw Shane tongue-wrestling with Miley who was grabbing his butt and squeezing it. I was...'OMG' while Mitchie had tiny tears welding up in her eyes. We joined Peggy and Ella at the corner and talked. "Mitchie don't take that at all." Mitchie still looked down till Shane spoke.

"All right who's ready to dance!" Everybody whooed and cheered. I didn't, for Mitchie. Alright everybody grab a partner, doesn't matter on gender. "I'll be yours." Miley said as she sneaked her hand into Shane's hand who did a slight smile, as if he wasn't...satisfied. I was confused. But then I asked Mitchie to be my partner which she agreed. We all made a circle around Shane and Miley. Shane put on the new song, Enrique and Nicole's Heartbeat (listen to this song while reading this chapter. Set the mood.) Miley started putting her hands on Shane's shoulder and moved them down and down. Then Shane flipped her and Miley did the same kind of move as before. Then Shane flipped her again and Shane and Miley's eyes were facing each other at the line before the chorus and when the chorus came, the lips were almost closing in. In. Mitchie ran.

I saw Mitchie ran, I couldn't see her face, just an empty gap to the left of me. Then Shane looked at me and put his sad face on, while I gave him daggers. He accepted them and continued dancing with Miley. I couldn't believe that he would just do that.

DINNER:

It was Dinner time and Mitchie wasn't there. I was getting nervous. Then I saw Shane and Miley holding hands with each other and Shane getting Miley her dinner. They both walked into a room which always mysterious to us and locked until Shane opened it. You could see a glow and faint music playing. Miley was acting shocked and hugged Shane and then she put that "i know what to do" look and dragged Shane in there. I decided to search for Mitchie once I heard the door being shut and locked. I walked out of the Mess Hall. Until I heard people talking. 'Could you believe that?' I heard someone said. Then another. "Yeah, I thought she changed...well i guess she's the same." This was not good. They couldn't be talking about- 'Yeah that Mitchie, where in the right mind does she have to do that.' NO! I jumped up that person and asked. When they told me, my eyes widened even wider than before. Th-That couldn't be true. But then again this was all the work of Miley.

I had to go tell Mitchie. I ran straight there to our cabin. Only to see Mitchie there lying on her bed. "Mitchie?" She looked at me. "Yeah?" I took a deep breath. "Mitchie, there's another thing I got to tell you." She nodded and I proceeded with the truth. She was shocked and started swearing about Miley. Saying how much of a mean girl she was. I, for one, was ANGRY. Then I went there to accompany her as she started to sob. I went there to hug her. Then she decided to go to the bathroom. It took her 3 minutes to come out.

And then she had even more tears coming out. I shot up. "Mitchie you still can't go through this. It's not over yet. We got time, we-" "That's not why I'm crying." "Then why what's wrong?" The answer even awoken my eyes even more on what she said. She said,

"I'm pregnant."

ps.

Next chapter - Mitchie's POV, and maybe Shane's POV, still not sure

please review and tell me what do you think so far. I really hope I get a LOT of POSITIVE reviews!


	4. I'm going to go after her

* so were you guys shocked? I was hoping, because like all of a sudden, or unexpected! That's what makes a story unique, in this case it's unique because we revealed the biggest secret, mitchie's pregnant. Anyways on with chapter 4.

Shane loves Miley...doesn't he?

Mitchie's POV:

"Pregnant?" Caitlyn asked me. Ok I know pretty much most of you guys are like shocked and you found this to be unexpected, right? Well to catch you up on detail, I'm going to give you another flashback that happened at least...two months ago. I thought this would never happen to me, but you never know what to expect in the future. Me? A baby. Shane Grey's Baby:

**_flashback_**

_It was our first month anniversary. I was being picked up by Shane, little did I know Shane had a little surprise for me. My intercom beeped and a random guy was on the phone, "hello?" I said. "Shane Grey is here to pick you up." I smiled and then I said, "I'll be right down." There I was in my black lacy dress and my black high heels, looking beautiful with my makeup. I saw a huge stretch limo and the chauffeur but no Shane. "Where's Shane?" The chauffeur spoke as he open the limo door, "Shane thought it would be better he surprise you at the mansion." I stepped in. 'Mansion?' _

_The limo drove to Shane's mansion and opened the gates. There at the farthest staircase was Shane leaning one leg at the door, crossed arms, and with a really sexy outfit. Looking gorgeous if I say so myself. I stepped out and Shane grinned even larger. I grinned and ran up to him and he gave me a huge kiss. After letting go he finally said, "Happy one-month anniversary, Mitchie. I love you." I smiled and kiss him, when I pulled out I said, "I love you too." _

_He opened the door and led me in. It was so huge and beautiful, he guided me to the kitchen where all of my favourites were cooked and made, including Shanes. I love him to death. But here's where the trigger was pulled. "Wine?" I asked as he poured into my glass. He nodded. "But Shane, I'm only 17." "Come on Mitchie, live a little." "Ok." I said as I took a sip of wine._

_An hour later, Shane and I were a bit drunk but not that much. We could still talk but we could do a little walk. "You know Mitchie, I think we should do something SPECIAL for our anniversary." "Oh?What do you expect?" "I think we should show our love, but how?" "I think I know." "I think I'm caught on and i'm never letting go." Shane carried me in his arms, bridal style, led me to his room and shut the door. I'm not certain but I know that Shane servant must have heard me moaning and saying Shane's name._

**_end flashback_**

So there you have it. That's how I got pregnant. Shane has no idea. And he's dating Miley. "Well that explains you always running out." "Yeah that's when I got to vomit." "But how are you goi-" *knock*knock* Caitlyn was stopped as I went to open the door. Little did I know, my worst news was about to come. I opened the door and I saw Tess. And Miley. "I'm so sorry Mitchie." Tess said as tears fell down.

"I'M WHAT!" "I'm sorry Mitchie but I have no other choice. Even I couldn't believe you would do that." Brown said to me. "I have no other choice but to ban you from Camp Rock. I'll give you a week than your out of here." Brown said as he left me alone. My mom was there. As well as Caitlyn. I was tearing up. Leaving my home, camp rock. My mom went next to me. "Mitchie everything is going to be alright." "No it's not, I still got to consider the baby!" My eyes widened, as well as Caitlyn and my mom. "Mitchie what are you talking about?" I couldn't believe that I said that. But she has the right to know or in the next five months she's going to think I put on a lot of weight. That's right I'm not going to abort it. I would never. I'll raise him/her on my own.

"Mom I got to tell you something." My mom nodded and I confessed everything from the flashback, except for the servants eavesdropping. My mom was angry. "Oh my." She stood up. I looked at her and called her. "No! Don't call me mom, I'm not your mom. As long as I know it, I never had a daughter, nor a grandchild. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you. You can pick up your stuff and leave my house." That was the last thing my mom...Mrs. Torres...said to me. Caitlyn ran to me and hugged me.

Tears rolled down my eyes even more. "I-I can't believe it. You know what forget next week. I'll leave tomorrow. I'm going to hop on a plane and I'm going to leave." With that I left.

Shane's POV:

I was reading PEREZHILTON and checking up if he seen any info about me, the first one to appear. "Shane n Miley - still going strong." 'wow, I lost a couple of pounds.' All of a sudden a door wide open and there was Caitlyn, Baron, and Lola, and Sander. "Whoa, who let you in here?" "Shane we got something important to tell you." "Can it wait I got a date with Miley." "No this is urgent!" "Define urgent." "Mitchie's leaving." My heartbeat skipped a beat or two and then I turn. "What do you mean Mitchie's leaving?" "Shane sit down." I did. Apprantely the next few minutes of my life is about to get extra juicy.

"Shane, there's something we got to tell you about Mitchie." "Yeah Mitchie kept running out, remember when she did when you and Miley were dancing with each other." I nodded, she must have couldn't handle me and Miley. "Well she ran out to vomit." I kind of look disgusted. "But there is a reason for it." "Mitchie told us what happened on your first month-anniversary." My eyes stayed calm. That's when me and Mitchie went all the way. So what? "Shane! MITCHIE'S PREGNANT!" My eyes widened. That explains it. Finally I got the chance to speak. "What...you're lying." "If we're lying explain this." She showed me the positive pregnancy test. I breathed heavily. Mitchie is pregnant with my child.

Then Miley came in. And she looked shocked and her eyes darted from side to side. "Uhh...what's going on." "Oh and Shane there's one more thing." "Mitchie's banned because a story that Miley spread and here's some pictures that you don't know about what she's been doing behind your back." Barron show his cellphone to me and there I saw it my naked Miley with some guy in bed, the date was two weeks after camp rock started. TWO WEEKS!

I looked at Miley with angry eyes. "I can't believe you do with this to me! But you just wanted to suck other guys' didn't you! DIdn't you?" "Babe-" "No, you know what, I can't believe that I dumped Mitchie, the person who understood me...for...for...for a slut like you!" "BABY! please I-" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, got anything else that I never heard Miley. You know what, we're over, and I'm going to get Mitchie back. I'm out of here." There I left Miley and can hear the guys woo for me. I ran to Mitchie's cabin and knocked on the door. No reply. I opened to see a note.

"Dear Caitlyn,

I went to the airport. I'm scared. My mom disown me. Shane's dating Miley. I'm going to have his baby in 6-7 months. And the worst part is that I love Shane and he doesn't know. I don't know where to go but I know I can't stay in Texas nor here for long. I'm leaving. Good-bye

-Mitchie

Tears rolled down to my eyes. But it was not over because. I went to my car. I speed off. Highway 7. Leads to the airport. I'm coming Mitchie. Wait up.

I wanted to make this really romantic. The guy is coming back. Tell me what do you think - don't forget to review! p.s. chapter 4 on penthouse suites is updated!

chapter you later!

I also want to recommend a story, "Meet the Jonas's" by Jaylor lover. Talented story with only 2 reviews. I think this story is great, another story recommended is Mitchie Unrevealed and the sequel as well.


	5. Chapter that will make your heart warm

listen to Jonas song - critical, keep listening to this throughout the whole chapter

Mitchie's going...isn't she?

Mitchie's POV:

I'm so nervous, I have no family, barely that much money, and I'm having a baby on the way and I'm only 17. The father is off being in love with a slut and I'm...just his baby mama. I'm going to head to L.A., that's it I made up my mind. L.A. here I come. I went to the attendant and purchase a very cheap ticket to L.A. It was only going to be 2 hours till the flight leaves. I'm terrified. I put my hands on my stomach and whispered to my child. "Your dad is an idiot, I'm an idiot, but I'm smart too because I have you. I'm so scared. I can't do this alone.' Tears leaked out of my eyes.

Shane's POV:

'Oh man what idiot I have become, leaving Mitchie like that. And now I'm going back to where it all started and I'm going to make a happy ending. I speeded until a tractor was coming down from the hill and crashed into one of the cars in front of me. I was an hour away and this happened. This must be the work of Miley. All I know is that traffic is between me and Mitchie.

An hour later

Mitchie's POV:

I only have an hour left till departure and I'm hungry. Might as well buy a fruit bar to keep up my energy. Since i'm pregnant, might as well have the decency to care for my child. I know that's what Shane would have wanted. I went to the snack place and got myself a $1 fruit bar and when I was giving it to the cashier, I looked to my left and saw a magazine that said, Lovers Forever, so he says, It was a picture of Shane and Miley giving the most passionate kiss ever shown and apparently he was the one who agreed to the lovers forevers sentence. I love him so much. If only he knew. I decided to eat my fruit bar and just listen to my music on my i-pod, preferely Connect 3 songs, so my child knows whose the father.

Shane's POV:

AWW COME ON! I saw the police and ambulances there taking out the somewhat injured family and hauling the tractor to a side of the road. And yet no one is MOVING! Because no one can't till the police investigate more. I swear if they don't start to move I'm going to literally kill them!

An hour later

Mitchie's POV:

Plane 102 leaving for Flight 234' Is what the P.A. said, I can't believe. This is it. This is my new future. As I was about to enter the gates I heard someone shrieked my name. Everyone gasped. "Mitchie!" I turned around only to see a man kind of shivering, messed black hair, and run to me. "Shane?" He came to me and we stared into each other eyes. "Excuse me Shane, but I got a plane to catch." He took a grip on my arm and said, "No, I RAN all this way to you, and I'm not leaving you just like that." "Shane what else do you expect? I'm banned from Camp Rock, you're dating Miley Cyrus, and my mom kicked me out." That last part I said really low. "Look, I dumped Miley after I found out what she did both to you and me. She cheated on me and you were the only one who understood me. I love you to death Mitchie don't you understand?" "No Shane, you don't want anything with me remember, you were the one who broke up for me in this exact airport for Miley." Shane looked at me with sad eyes as tears fell. "Anyways I'm late for my flight." I said to break the silence, I turned and walk what only seem to be half a footstep to be twirled by Shane, who kissed me on the lips passionately.

I kissed back but then I realized about the baby and I shouldn't be doing this. I pulled myself from his lips and held back tears. I looked down and shook my head. "No..shane..I-I can't-" I whimpered out with sobs to him who he pulled me back to kiss me some more. Okay this guy just doesn't understand it. I pulled back and told him this. "No Shane...you don't want anything with me." "Don't want anything with you? Mitchie! Listen to me! If I didn't want anything with you then I wouldn't have broken up with Miley, realized you were my destiny, my love, and I wouldn't run 20 miles to you, that's just the highway." "Shane, I'm banned from Camp Rock, my mom disown me, and i'm...not good for you. What I mean...i'm going to cause you more publicity." I looked down once again. "Mitchie, I don't care, I never want to lose you, my mind was a idiot because I dated the slutty cyrus, but my heart is now in a good place...with you." He connected my hands with him.

The feelings are literally rushing back. I love him so much. But I can't wreck his career choice. He stared into my eyes and so did I to his. Love was a powerful thing, but to me happiness comes first. So I need to tell him. "Shane...you can't be with a girl like me," I started off with a small low voice, "Shane, I'm...pregnant." He was silent for a while. I had tears coming down my eyes and shockingly, he had tears coming down his eyes too. It took him a minute, then, "I know." My eyes widened a bit more. "You-you know, but how?" He had more tears coming down and held up the note that I wrote for Caitlyn. "I love you Mitchie." "Shane I-I have no where to go." I had more tears coming down and face down to see his shoes where my tears gently laid on.

He pulled my face to his face and gave me another passionate kiss. It was truly magical and true bliss! I kissed back and gave him everything I had. He pulled back. "Yes you do, you have me." I hugged him and placed my face on his chest and mumbled out the words, "I'm scared Shane." He wrapped his arm around me and put his hand on my head. "I know you are." I pulled back. "Shane how do you know, I'm going to be a teenage mother to your child, I'm leaving home and flying off to L.A. alone." "Don't you mean 'our' child?" My heart swell. "But Shane I have nothing at all, no money, no home, no hope." I saw Shane do a heavily breathing for one second then his eyes went straight forward and back to mine for one second. "I'm going with you. You're coming to live with me in my mansion. We'll leave the place that banned you and we'll start and live a new life with each other. Because we're each other future. You're mine to keep, and so is my-our child." I had even more tears come to my eyes and he kissed me once again with all his might.

He pulled back for just one minute, but his eyes closed. He took such a deep breath. Shane kneeled down on one knee and I was shocked. He looked up to me, and said, "Mitchie, I have been picturing this moment ever since we met, but Miley got in the way, you put me aside from my jerky self. And look, I got you pregnant but I couldn't ask for someone better. This clever work was obviously god who brought us together and I love you. Always. No matter what. Always love you. Will you marry me?"

I took a deep breath. This is the man who was and still is my first love, the man who broke my heart, got me pregnant, and here we are...in an airport...being engaged. I couldn't believe it, this...at the age of 17. Just too...miraculous at this age.

"Yes Shane of course I'll marry you!" His eyes glistened and his lips took deep breaths and smiled a bit and got up to twirl me a bit and then here we are kissing each other. We pulled apart, held each other and our hands connected, then I said to him, " I love you..too." He smiled and we hugged. "Now what?" I asked him. "We buy our tickets and we go...to our new home." He went and bought us first class tickets to the next flight to L.A. which is in about 15 minutes. Once the call for our flight was called we headed into first class and I just laid my head on Shane while he kissed my forehead. I can't believe it thought. Things are finally going to a happy ending.

"Mitchie?" "Yeah?" He just starred at me, then he came and give me a slight soft, kiss on the lips. He pulled back and he gave me a slight smile. I mouthed to him that I love him. He held my hand and mouthed to me, me to, i love you to and our child. My heart swell once again as I laid a hand on my stomach. Then I fit my head onto Shane's shoulder as so did he and we both slept. Oh yeah. Definitely happy ending.

Well what do you guys think of Chapter 5, I really was waiting for the moment when i wrote this chapter because it's truly a romantic and dramatic. If your a girl who would love to be in this kind of position, i do this, copy and paste, replace mitchie's name with yours and Shane's with your crush. Read it and feel...how you should feel. But the story is not over yet:

Miley's POV:

ARGHHH! I can't believe this! He went to the stupid bimbo, just because she's PREGNANT. Ergh...I'm not letting this go down without a fight. No matter what me and Shane were meant to be. And I'm going to do the one thing that matter's in order to make me and Shane be together. Mitchie. Torres. Must. Die.

* to be honest this is where i was going to end the story. But i wasn't so sure...do you guys think i should make a sequel? Please answer including a review! Positive! Be nice! For now this story is going to be complete.


	6. Home away from Home

I decided that this is the sequel, except it will be all in one story. Enjoy!

Miley's old news...right?

Shane's POV:

As I saw my beautiful fiance right next to me sleeping peacefully along with carrying my child, I'm starting to realize. I'm only 20 and Mitchie's 18, she's going to be teenage mother and I'm the father, the press is going to be on this for a quite a long time. I'm...(sigh)...I don't know. All I know is that I'm not going to leave Mitchie, because god pointed me to my future, and my future is Mitchie and our child. All I want to know is that...how is everything coping at Camp Rock?

(narrator pov. - to be honest there's not much to do on an airplane, so i'm going straight to Camp Rock's POV)

Back in Camp Rock:

Caitlyn's POV:

Things gone just a bit crazy. With Shane having to go after Mitchie is truly romantic but...how are they can handle it? Right now I'm sitting at a table with Baron and Lola, truth is they been going out with each other...secretly. "I think it's so romantic that Shane went to Mitchie, hopefully he got there before she left." Lola said. "Yeah, now that Shane's head is all cleared up and in the right point, he's got his mind focused on Mitchie." Baron said as I nodded. All of a sudden I see a figure rushing to our side. It looked like...like... "Caitlyn? Where is my baby?"

Connie.

"Connie, she's no longer your 'baby', you disowned her...remember?" Connie's face turned pink. "L-Look Caitlyn..." She started to tear up. "It...it's n-not e-ea-sy to hear that yo-our ba-baby g-girl is pre-pre-pre-...with child...ESPECIALLY AT AN AGE LIKE THIS!" That last part (in caps) she shouted out so loud, the whole cafeteria (sorry i forget what it was called again) or the mess hall heard. And they all gasped. The worse part is that Connie continued. "Oh...I guess you haven't heard no? Listen to this...while Shane was banging that little slut Cyrus...my baby was...sorry...IS pregnant with his child. It took him a numerous amount of people just to get his head screwed on tight and now Shane nor Mitchie is here. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Connie shrieked out so loud and here was the worst part after the worst part...i can smell the alcohol.

Shane's POV:

"So how's our pregnant little mommy?" I said as I carried her to my master bedroom and laid her on the bedroom. "Fine just a bit tired." "Well why don't you rest and I'll call the guys okay?" I kissed her on the forehead and after she whispered, "Shane...make sure they don't tell my mother. Anything." I nodded and went downstair after I closed the doors and walked to the phone.

...

...

...

"Hello?" "Hey Cait." "SHANE! (guys it's shane)" I could hear her call the guys. "Shane...did you get Mitchie, is she there with you...how's the child?" "Hey Cait, yeah I got to Mitchie in...um time, and she's at my mansion, and both her and the child are getting rest right now. Hey how's everything going there?" "Crazy...you see Mitchie's m-you know what, I'm going to send you a message on your cellphone so you can HEAR shocking info. Hang up." I did that and 2 minutes later I got a voice mail, I can hear Mitchie's mom screaming about me and Mitchie, and Miley as well. Shouting out loud and after that Caitlyn said this 'Shane...she was drinking...alcohol...big time. To me it seems the worst part but here was the worst part.

"I can't believe it." I turned around to see Mitchie whisper those words with tears coming down. I went straight to her. "Mitchie...you-you're suppose to sleep. Why are you up?" "I can't sleep without you and I heard some yelling and I-I thought you were in trouble or something, apparently it's me." I looked at her with sad eyes and tears coming down. I went to kiss her and held her. "Let's go to sleep." She nodded but I can tell she was still tired so I carried her bridal style to our bedroom.

"BREAKING NEWS!"

(Camp ROCK - Caitlyn POV)

"Romance shatter for Shane as he is torn after telling that Miley cheated on him. But take a look at true romance..."

I was watching the latest Hot TuneZ and saw the whole show myself. Once I did I called Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess, everyone to take a look at this. AFter they saw this, all the girls started to cry, the men just held the girls. "That's so romantic." "Oh...Mitchie's is truly blessed to be part of that. That. Love." You see we saw the video of Shane calling out Mitchie's name going up to her, telling her stuff, kissing her a numerous amount of romantic times and proposing to her and so, so, so much more. (the whole chapter 5 moment)

We then got a glance at Miley who was watching the same thing we were but only on her phone. She turned at us, and looked mad. She put on that 'he's mine!' face in true anger and screamed, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE! BUT NO...YOU WRECK OUR LOVE LIFE! WENT STRAIGHT TO THAT...THAT...HUSSY!" She then threw her cellphone insanely through the window, crashing and shattering it, and hit my laptop which fell against the bed. Thank God it didn't get damaged 100%. But Miley she's...she's...let say she can't be tamed. Then all of a sudden Miley just stood still, her eyes started to flutter and she...she fell. There was Connie, with the bottle, that whacked Miley...in the cold. We all gasped as she looked at us. She had that sly smile face but breathed...very hardly. "Now...tell me...where is my Mitchie?" We all looked at each other. "TELL ME!" Connie screamed. Then she saw my laptop, the web address, and the title of the video we were watching, "Smitchie Reunited" She smiled looked at us and turned around saying thanks while slamming the door behind us.

Mitchie's POV:

I woke up breathing very hard. Shane was there protecting me with this muscular arms and with his shirt off, I really enjoy seeing his six-pack. It's incredible sexy, and no hair; front nor back. But then he was startled and went up to me. "Mitchie, you ok?" "No Shane not after this." "After what?" "After-" My phone started to vibrate, it was a text. "Hold on." I read the text and my eyes widened, I show Shane and his eyes widened as well. We looked at each other. The text said, "She's coming." She.

My mother.

P.S.

Long time no write, i'm terribly sorry i wasn't there for a long time in order to make a sequel, i was disappointed because...well let me say it like this because this all goes for all writers. When a writer a such a genius idea in their mind, to create a powerful and a beautiful story, there will be won't be much of a likely chance of too many reviews, because of summaries. That's why I ask that you please recommend people, fans, anyone else to read this story, because this might be my next best. Good Luck to everyone!

Please Review. Please do it positively. Please make it nice. And please. Please. PLEASE. Recommend this stories to ALL of your friends.


	7. Oh NO!

Mitchie's Mom...what words can describe her?

Mitchie's POV:

This can't be. All I know now is that I just receive the text of my nightmares. My mom, err...I keep on forgetting, Mrs. Torres, is coming after me. Thanks to Caitlyn and everyone else, they're helping me by protecting me. I never know what's going on there but all I know is that Shane and I are going to have a baby. The last thing we need is Jerry Springer. Just saying. My fiance hugged me, soothed me, told me 'everything is going to be alright', but...does he actually know that.

Caitlyn's POV:

I look carefully as I see Mitchie's mom packing up her bags and muttering to herself. I'm not alone though. I have other people standing next to me. Baron. Lola. And Sander. This people will help me discover the true Mrs. Connie Torres. Wait! I think I hear something. "I can't believe that insolent child. Get drunk. Get pregnant. Get...ERR! Gosh she had to. Make the same mistake I did. Except she get's pregnant and I get addicted to drugs. Can't handle this. No. More!"

We all ducked and saw a bottle slam through the window, cracking the window a bit and the bottle. Sheer crashes. "OH! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" I saw you guys and get the hell in here.

We did.

"Conni-Mrs. Torres what are you doing?" "Look Caitlyn, that messed up boy Shane what's the colour last name face, took my daughter, took advantage of her, and she's coming back with me!" "But Mrs. Torres, you disown her remember?" "I DID NOT SAY THAT HELL THAT BUL-" She sighed. "Look, I know I might have said that to her, but know I'm starting to make a change. I throwing everything away just to get Mitchie back on track. She's not who you think she is anymore. She's comes in because she's dating Shane once again from her dates and acts as of she's royal. Next thing you know she's naked with fur for a photoshoot. How sad. The girls hair is straighter than she is."

I knew that was a lie. Because I always talk to Mitchie after she came back from her dates and she never bragged like that. Who said that she would do such a thing. And the fur...please!

"Sorry Mrs. Torres, we'll be leaving you to pack alone." We all left. And I called Mitchie.

But no answer.

I called again.

Nothing.

...

Answer machine...

Where is she?

MITCHIE's POV:

"Sh-Shan-e St-op!" I was giggling so much I couldn't help myself. "Oh no...Mitchie, my bed my rules, know where were we?" Shane lowered his lips onto mine. I know it seems weird but I feel like this is our first kiss once again. He kissed me even deeper and I just kissed back. What turned out to be something soft. Turn out to be a hot make out session. My hands twined in his hair and he let out a soft moan. He went straight to my jawline, then trailed kisses down my neck, then so on...and on...and on...It was pure magic.

We spent the whole day in that bed just...repeating the miracle. If you get what I mean. ;)

"OH MY GOD! That was amazing Shane." "I-I k-now" Poor baby he's still breathing...heavily.

I turned my head to see my flashing phone.

"Shit, how many calls did I miss?" 20 calls. All from Caitlyn.

I called back her again. This time she answered.

"Hello?"

"CAITLYN!"

"OMG MITCHIE! I got something to tell you!"

DING-DONG

Shane- "Who can that be?" The bell rang again and again. Geesh hang on. Both me and Shane dressed up. And we both went down.

As we open the door I told Caitlyn to continue.

"Your mom is on her way...to get you...and separate you from Shane."

My phone fell. Fell, cracked on the floor. All I heard was your mom is on her...then it fell.

There in front of me. As the door open. Was my worst nightmare.

"Mom?"

"Pack your bags. We're getting the hell out of here."

She grabbed onto my wrist painfully.

p.s.

So what do you guys think, I was so sick of the stories of the father going berserk that I think this time the mother should be.

If it doesn't work out let me know and I'll change it or get rid of her for now.

COMMENT POSITIVE AND SHARE RECOMMEND STORY TO FRIENDS.


	8. It can be!

...Mom...what happen to you?...

...

..

.

MITCHIE"S POV:

"OW! Mom let go!" My mom grabbed my wrist and started twisting it. It pained so much. Then my fiance came in to my rescue.

"Connie! Let go!" He grabbed onto my mom's wrist, pinched it a bit, and she shrieked! "ERRGH! You did not EARN my respect to call me CONNIE! Come Mitchie pack you bags, we'll leave your fiance!" She reached for my wrist once again but I turn so she miss. "Sorry Mom...Mrs. Torres...you don't owe my anymore, remember?"

Her face turned pink and raged with anger, "You know what you little shitty child, you are not aloud to call me mom, Mrs. Torres, not even stranger!" My face stayed calm but I had the look where I really didn't care what she said, the look that defines 'calm anger'.

"You are a stranger to me." Her eyes widened, her mouth curled into anger, she made a fist and rammed it straight to me in a powerful, fast, hurtful w-what, how come I didn't feel this pain? There it was. My husband holding on to my mom's fist, covering it with his whole hand.

"Stranger, I think you better leave. It's best for me, Mitchie, and our baby. Don't you ever think you'll get another chance like this, or get the chance to see our child." Shane, my hero, just stood up to the stranger, defended us,

the three of us. My mom just let go as Shane release his hand, she left scoffing insolent people and swear words over and over again. It wasn't what I want, It's not my chance, She. Is. An.

...

...

...

Alcoholic.

She walked out of our mansion while Shane and I held each other tight.

3 months past by.

I was now 4 months pregnant, I was already showing, Shane and I are expecting a beautiful baby girl, and

WE GOT MARRIED!

Flashback:

_NO POV:_

_Mitchie : Shane, ever since I first heard about you is when you're first single came out "Loving You" but when I first met you, you were a jerk outside but a beautiful man on the inside. How I was so lucky that you save me from the beach and from there we started a better relationship with each other. You were my lover and now your my life. I love you with all my life. _

_Mitchie started sobbing some soft tears._

_Shane : Mitchie, when I went to my jerk self, no one ever understand me. No one until you walked into my life. You made me realized myself, but after that accident I let my jerky self got back to myself. But when I just saw you at that beach I knew that I would never forgive myself after what happen to me. But we gave each other another chance. Now we're in a huge promise to be with each other. I love you and I always will._

_Priest: Do you Shane Adam Grey take Michelle Ann Torres as your lawfully wedded wife?_

_Shane : I do. (Shane starting to cry)_

_Priest: Do you Michelle Ann Torres take Shane Adam Grey as your lawfully wedded husband?_

_Mitchie : I course I do. (Mitchie also crying)_

_Priest: Then by the power invested in me by the wonderful lord himself, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride._

_Shane said "Gladly!" Shane took Mitchie in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone applaud! Later they had their reception and everyone was there and congratulating Shane and Mitchie._

_ENd Flashback:_

_It was a truly magical moment but it's been hard especially with the press asking about the baby. Since I married Shane, I practically knew this would happen. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Shane so much the same thing with him loving me. _

_It was 5 o'clock and I had to go to lamaze class and Shane, sadly, couldn't accompany me because he says he feels awkward being with so many pregnant women in the same room. For some reason he believe's it's his fault that they all got pregnant and it's his baby. I laughed pretty much at that but he had to go to rehearsal, he's got a concert every friday, during holidays, extended for 1-2 hours. _

_I went into the mercedes Shane bought for me and drove off. I sat there driving feeling like there's nothing wrong until..._

_I went inside the room,_

_Got a pillow,_

Turned my face because someone tapped my shoulder and said, "How long has it been?"

And I was SHOCKED TO SEE THE ONE PERSON I DESPISE!

...

it..

was...

the...

Pregnant...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

preg-preg...

.

.

.

.

..

PREGNANT MILEY CYRUS


	9. You're BACK!

Pre-g-gant Mi-Miley Cyrus!...Could it be his?

Mitchie's POV:

"Mi-Miley, you're pre-pre-" "Pregnant?" "Yeah that..." I couldn't believe it, Miley's pregnant and apparently she's the same months as me. I hope it- "Mitchie it's not Shanes." Miley told me, I was relief for a while but then my hopes fell because this is the same girl who came between us, so how do I know she's telling the truth. "Miley I do I know your telling the truth?" Miley sighed and tried to turn to me, I grabbed her hand to help her turn. What? Might as well be nice, she's pregnant right? "Wel-l, sorry, it's not Shane because...do you remember that night where you caught me with that guy," I nodded as she continued, "Well, I came back after having a romantic dinner with someone else, not Shane, it was my other babe, (chapter 2), anyways I went back to him and we..." She couldn't finish, so I did, "You did it. The big it." She nodded. Tears formed, she cried so hard but only to me so no one else would notice. "I never knew, I mean we used protection and all," "But condoms don't work for 3% (I saw that on Friends)" "I know, but I still haven't told him, until today." "What do you mean today?" "I'm going to find the father of my child and tell him that he's going to be a father.

With that Miley tried to stand up when another girl helped her and she thanked her and quickly ran off. There was 45 minutes left, so I decided to continue my lamaze class.

Shane's POV:

Today Nate and Jason are coming over to help me pick out a nursery and Jason...

"Shane let's get this one, the baby is definitely going to love this." Nate and I starred at Jason in a sarcastic way.

"Jason this is a birdhouse, how would the baby fit there?" Jason just pondered off..."WE"LL BUY A BIGGER ONE" We both sighed in impatience and just left. Okay this isn't easy. I mean I'm still scared. I'm going to be a father. A father. Can you believe it? Because I can't! I mean. _sigh_. What do I do?

"Shane you ok?" I turned to Nate who was asking me. "Yeah, yeah, why do you ask?" "Because you seem to blank out and at some point of that time you say, baby. My mouth formed into a 'oh' then I confessed to him, his own of my closer guy friends, other than Jason. I guess. "Look Nate I'm afraid, I mean for Mitchie and for me and for the child, I mean Mitch. She's 18 now for gosh sakes, she's going to be a teenage mother for all I know. And the child and me were going to be the papparazzi main course or the main dinner for eating up this news! I'm...somewhat ready but I'm afraid what's going to happen. Do you understand?"

Ok now I was confused, Nate just nodded and then shook his head repling to a no. "What do you mean yes and no?" "Shane, What I do understand is the teenage mother, the papparazzi part but what I do not understand is having the baby, I know it's not me who's having this baby. It's you." He pointed to me and I nodded him to continue as I put a soft, calm, understanding face, "You're in charge of another human being, your child. I never had one thankfully at this age, no offence, but I agree with the fact of teenage mother and the papparazzi, but you're going to be fine."

I look directly at him and thanked him, gave him a firm handshake and a quick hug so no one would catch us.

"GUYS!" I looked up and then turned around as well as Nate. "Jason? Where are you?"

"I don't know but there's a lot of diapers, with cute babies, and...AHH! WOMEN! With shopping carts!" We looked at each other, smiled, shocked our heads and we look for the aisle that had diapers on them.

"Aisle 7" Both me and Nate said together and walked there to find Jason shivering and made a diaper fort. This dude was crazy but laughed. We found other things and put them into the cart.

I went to the checkout where the girl was winking at me and started to unbutton her shirt a bit to show a part of her bra. I was disgusted. "Ugh...please I'm married and gosh this is toys r us babies, show decency." She wouldn't stop smiling. I paid the girl $1079 for the baby's nursery. I walked out and the guys helped me put the stuff in the suv and I drove them off.

The whole night we just listen to the radio and just relaxed and I dropped Nate off his home and Jason was staying there with him for a while till his home isn't being fumigated any more. You know I have the perfect plan for Mitchie when I show her the new nursery, I got it all planed out:

NO ONE POV:

_"Mitchie!" Shane singed. "Yes Shane?" Mitchie giggled. "This is for you!" Shane gave Mitchie beautiful roses that he hid behind his back. "Aw...Shane, they're beautiful." "And...this is for our baby." He gave a teddy bear and a small silver key that said Baby Grey. "Shane what is this?" Shane led Mitchie to one of the rooms in their suite. He held Mitchie and asked her to open the door. _

_When Mitchie open the door, she saw the most beautiful baby room. It was green and there was a beautiful cot that was wooden and protected by many pillows and green covers. Above was one of those musical players that sing tunes for babies. There was a comfortable rocking chair and a clean diaper change as well as diapers, lotion, powder, everything that a baby needs._

_"Shane..." Mitchie started to tear up. "This is beautiful." Giving him a hug and a kiss. "This is for our baby._

_END_

_Shane's POV:_

It could be green or pink I really don't care but as long as its a baby, it's a baby. It's a Grey. Nothing can go wrong. When I pulled up into the driveway I saw Mitchie's car, but a different license plate, I knew she wanted to change it to something but not this soon, but it seems to be her car. License plate states: MLZC132.

Hm..Might as well I surprise her. I went in. "Mitch? You HOME!" "YES BABE!" "I'm coming up!" I went up the stairs open the doors and dropped the soft bags of toys r s babies as my face went into shock. "What are you doing here?" She walked up to me and said, "I'm pregnant and it's your baby."

I fell on the chair, Miley's pregs, with my child. This can't be. But wait we didn't, did we. "But we didn't do it Mile!" "So, I know you don't love that Mitchie of yours do you?" I stayed silent only to think to call the cops on a pregnant girl, then she smiled and to what became the worst of me, I heard sobs. I turned around to see Mitchie standing there.

"Mitchie." "Sorry, Mitchie, but face Shane and I are still in love." Miley held onto me. Mitchie came straight to Miley, "Guess I was a fool. Huh." Then she looked at me and I shrugged off Miley, "Mitchie it's not what it looks like I swear she came in and-" "Shane, you don't have to lie." "Mitchie, I'm not li-" "I can't take all the drama, especially for the baby, I'm leaving." There it went Mitchie left as I walk to her. Called her name, she sobbed more tears. Then Miley, "You know that whole tractor thing on the highway (chapter 5 accident) that was mine, so we be together,"

I looked at her and threw her out of the house, then I ran into to my car and chased Mitchie in her car. On my car I kept a signal on hers, so I know where she's going, it's a safe thing."

If I don't get to her in time, Miley just ruined my life then.

- end of chapter -

Will Shane ever catch up to Mitchie? Next chapter is going to be phenomenal! LOVE! POSITIVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! RECOMMEND TO YOUR FRIENDS! Here's a little help though:

License Plate: MLZC132

MLZ - milez (miley's nickname)

C - Cyrus

Kind of get it? Stay tune for next chapter! Peace out!


	10. From Gone to Movement

She's gone. She's out of our life. Right?

Shane's POV:

That stupid Cyrus ruined our life once again. I saw Mitchie as she ran carefully down the staircase as I caught up to her. "Mitchie I swear, we never did it. Please believe me. Please. I would never hurt you like this. I swear on my...mother's life, that we never, ever, ever did it." I stared into her eyes as she did to mine, and the tears started pouring. "Aww...isn't this sweet, Shane and Mitchie, lovers, parents," as Miley was saying, following us down the stairs and at the last part rubbing Mitchie's stomach.

I swear, I wanted to punch her, but I couldn't she's pregnant right? Her stomach doesn't seem to be swelled up as a 4-5 months, or like Mitchie's, stomach should be. I whispered into Mitchie's ear, knowing Miley be watching. "I have a plan," I said to her. She looked straight at me. I looked at Miley, who just smiled at me and put her hand on her stomach rubbing it saying it's my baby over and over again. Mitchie's patience was being tested I can tell.

"Miley, you're really pregnant with my baby?" She nodded. "So, can you do me a favour. Sorry Mitchie, but I got to do this," me saying go behind Miley putting my arms around her winking at Mitchie who then knew what was going on, or about to come. I went to Miley's ear, it really hurt me to do this especially with Mitchie watching, I saw her and knew I was in pain but I had to do it. I kissed her ear and went down to her neck and back to her cheek. Her eyes closed and when they did, I flipped open her shirt and there it was.

"HAH! I knew it!" "Miley! You were faking!" There stood Miley, dumbfounded, with a flour sack wrapped around her stomach, I knew she was faking. "How could you Miley?" Mitchie said to Miley. Miley took off her flour sack and went up to us. I held Mitchie's hand as we twined our bodies together.

"I did it. I did it. But why? Because you stole my man Mitchie, or should I say slutty bitchie." My eyes widened and tightened my grip so hard Mitchie started to yelp in pain. I apologized and kissed her as Miley scoffed and continue with her story.

"You know me and Shane we're meant to be, but Mitchie came in between us. Mm..honey bee, I been planning this from day 1, you see here's how it all went down. Before I was famous, I knew Shane would be mine, no matter what. Then I did, but apparently so did you." She said pointing at Mitchie whose eyebrow went up in confusion, having Miley to answer, "That's right, you were dating Shane Grey that time, and you became miss. hottie stealer, so I planned how to get Shane back to me. So here's how it went. I had to get Shane's mind straight - in other words forgetting you, forever."

_flashback - Slutty Cyrus style (POV):_

_"Hey Sexiee!" There I had him, Shane's eyes connected to mine. "Can I get you a 'sex on the beach' handsome?" ____(that's a drink apparently, I saw this on Tyler's Perry shows). I asked him stroking his arm and giving the 'look'. "No thanks, I have a girlfriend." He looked back to his friends. "Aww...now honey, surely you should know who I am." I said stroking his luscious black hair. "Yeah, you the famous slutty cyrus, and you the girl who ain't getting Shane Grey." He went back to talking to Nate, so I gave him the 'special'. (wink-wink)._

___I went to the d.j. told him to put pon de replay on and blast it so loud. Everyone started dancing, so went back to the crowd to take Shane, "What are you doing girl?" He yelled so loud, NO ONE heard him because I got the song so loud. I took him to a private room and started doing lap dances, got him drinks, I even got a hypnotist to come in. _

___This is where we got to the good part. I told him to make Shane be hypnotized by having to follow this rules:_

___1. Dump Mitchie, Date Miley_

___2. Love her forever, that's love Miley forever,_

___3. Well...that's pretty much it._

___end flashback_

Mitchie's POV:

"Omg, that's how you got Shane into getting...well...you! Damn, you are one of the-" I can feel my temper rising, but both of us knew that wasn't good for the baby so Shane took over.

"Okay, you know what Miley..errm...slutty cyrus, you think that I would actually go for you again. That one time, now I knew I didn't officially lose my mind. I love Mitchie, she made my whole life, she's going to give me a baby that I had cold feet about, but now she's my everything and I can depend in everything. I love her and she loves me and neither of us loves you or ever will." If there was a crowd of 1,000,000 people. Everyone of them would cheer and do that kind of 'woo' when someone does something good.

So I saw Miley, standing there being calm then coming to me, stroking my arm...once again. "So, what are you saying?"

I chuckled a bit, wipe my nose like a player and then looked at her responding with, "Good bye Miley." Shane dragged her and kicked her out of my house, we kept the flour though but then it wouldn't be fair, to take something she could use to make herself attractive in front of 60 years old men like what happen when she was performing "Party in the USA". Slut.

Shane's POV:

I turned to Mitchie, who had tears in her face. That always killed me. "Mitchie, why are you crying? Miley's out, she's gone." I went up to her and wiped her tears. "Baby," she started, "I love you so much, and what you just did, I know you love me so much than I do to you, which I was thought was impossible by the amount of how it all goes up to." We both shared a laugh. I went up and wrapped her around her waist using my arms.

We both shared a passionate kiss closing with each other. Our bodies touching, then my stiffened. I broke the kiss and looked at Mitchie shocked. "What's the matter Shane?" I took a huge, huge, huge deep breath. Finally I replied. "Movement." Then she looked at me shocked. Put her hands on her stomach and felt it herself. We both leaked out tears happy with joy, that was it. Our baby, OUR BABY, was moving.

I kissed her, then on went on both of my knees, lifted her shirt all the way to reveal her swollen stomach and kissed it. Deep down I had the feeling, the baby felt it.

-end of chapter

So what did you think? I honestly think I made the story go to a different direction, oh well. Please comment, review in a GOOD way. Please recommend this story to friends and people who loves story relevant or similar to this. Chapter you later! ;)


End file.
